Quiero ser más que solo tu amigo
by blueangel77
Summary: Zim y Dib ahora son amigos, o eso cree Zim,Dib quiere ser mas que solo eso.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en la la clase estaba en silencio, lo que era muy extraño, Dib y Zim no peleaban como se supone que lo hacían todo el día. El irken tenía una cara de tristeza, dolor, depresión, lo que no era normal en el. Dib presentía que si Zim estaba así seguro tramaba algo, lo que no era nada bueno.

Sra. Bitters: ya que el colegio no compro libros de aprendizaje, hoy leeremos como sobrevivir en un bosque (abre una revista de supervivencia)

Zim no presto atención a la clase en lo absoluto, se notaba que su mente estaba en otra parte, se veía un tanto pensativo.

*FLASHBACK DE ZIM*

Zim estaba en la base, hablando con sus altos, ellos se notaban aburridos a punto de estallar, Zim los llamaba todos los días, todas las horas, un momento ambos se susurraban cosas, habían tomado una decisión que no sería muy agradable para Zim

Red:Zim, debemos informarte algo.

Zim:si, mi altísimo.

Red:Debo decirte que esta misión nunca fue real, fuiste una amenaza para el planeta irk, así que fuiste a esta falsa misión, esperábamos que morirías en el viaje pero encontraste la Tierra.

Zim no podía creer lo que su alto le había dicho.

Purpule:no puedo creer que fuiste tan ingenuo (se rie)

Red:Purpule basta (golpea a su hermano en el brazo), Zim eso es todo, no vuelvas, será mejor que te quedes allá.

Zim:Pero… mis altos

Red:Te quedaras allá, si te vemos aquí tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, desactivaremos tu pak (dice furioso)

Se corta la transmisión,Zim estaba devastado, no sabía que pensar, se arrodillo, y golpeo el suelo hasta cansarse y caer en el frio suelo hasta quedarse dormido.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE ZIM*

Dib en su caso estaba mirando a Zim un largo rato.

Dib:(pensando) El se tiene algo entre manos, lo averiguare.

El pelinegro se perdió en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta que había tocado la hora del almuerzo.

~EN LA CAFETERIA~

Todo estaba normal, los populares en su mesa, chismorreando de lo que sea; los rechazados en su esquina, en busca de algún amigo. Y como no se hacía de esperar Dib y Gaz en la mesa de siempre, Gaz no quitaba la vista de su videojuego, mientras Dib miraba a lo lejos a Zim revolviendo con el tenedor la comida que le daba asco.

Dib:Gaz,voy a ver qué trama Zim.

Gaz:cállate, no me importa, tienes suerte que no te rompo las costillas, ya que estoy en el último nivel

Dib se levanta y va donde Zim, se puso en frente de El pero Zim no lo noto, así que Dib tuvo que hacer algo para llamar su atención

Dib:ZIM!, no sé qué vas a planear pero te detendré

Zim al escuchar lo fuerte que le grito Dib salto del susto

Zim:¡¿Larva humana que haces aquí?!

Dib:No soy tan estúpido ¿sabes?, se que planeas algo

Zim:¿de qué estás hablando? No planeo nada

Dib:No te creo ni por un segundo

Zim se levanta furioso de su mesa y se va corriendo, se veía como si estuviera a punto de explotar en lo persiguió hasta que llegaron a un árbol, Zim en ningún momento sintió ser perseguido por Dib así que al voltear se rápidamente le sujetó las muñecas a Zim y lo acorralo contra el tronco del árbol, la cual hacia que no podría escaparse, con suerte no había nadie allí.

Dib:¿Que te sucede Zim? Has estado raro todo el día

Zim:Tu no sabes lo que es pasar toda tu vida tratando de impresionar a los demás luego sabes que se burlaban de ti y te sientes una basura.

Dib recordó en su mente esas palabras, se parecían mucho a los problemas de él. Entonces, los dos se sentían igual, se sentían rechazados por su propia raza, era horrible

Zim:Podrias soltarme! (Agitando sus muñecas tratando de escapar) no te quedes como tarado mirándome

Dib parecía analizar mucho las palabras que Zim decía que se le había olvidado que lo tenía atrapado, pero con las pataletas de Zim por escapar reacciono

Dib: no, no eres el único que se siente asi.

Zim:( paro de esforzarse para escapar) No me digas larva-humana, eso es ridículo.

Dib:¡nunca recibi la atención y el apoyo de mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo era niño, mi hermana me odia, y todos me dicen loco , te parece poco

Zim nunca en su vida se sintió tan estúpido en su vida por haberle dicho eso a Dib cuando ellos están en las mismas situaciones, pero…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dañaba insultar a su enemigo?, era su enemigo, ¿no?

Zim:Dib….lo lamento mucho, no sabía cuanto habías sufrido

Dib:bueno yo lo lamento por haber pensado que planeabas algo, y solo estabas triste. Pero eso nos deja claro que ambos nos sentimos igual.

Los dos se miraron un momento y se comenzaron a reír sin razón la tarde estuvieron conversando sobre muchas cosas, a Zim le resultaba interesante que Dib supiera tanto sobre lo paranormal; y a Dib le encanto que el irken le contara tanto de su planeta. Ya hablaban casi como si fueran…amigos.

En la salida,Zim le conto a Dib su problema con los altos.

Dib:vaya, que mal...Lo lamento mucho

Zim:si pero ya creo que lo superare, al menos ya no tendré que soportarlos.

Dib:oye Zim ¿Qué te parece que si te propongo algo?

Zim:te escucho

Dib:que tal si dejamos de ser enemigos y somos…amigos. Mira, nos comprendemos el uno con el otro y hay temas muy interesantes que podríamos relatar.

Zim: ¿encerio?

Dib:por supuesto

Zim:claro me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero ¿Cómo son los amigos?

Dib:bueno…son amigables el uno con el otro, son leales, comparten cosas, etc.

Zim:entones, amigo que tal si vamos a mi casa

Dib:¿a tu base?

Zim:claro, si ya somos amigos ¿no?

Dib: si me gustaría mucho ir a tu "casa"

Cuando ya estaban decididos en ir a la casa de Zim, comenzaron en caminar, cuando.

Zim:aaahhhhhh.

Dib:¿Qué te pasa zim?

Zim:¡senti agua en mi cabeza!(asustado)

Prácticamente si, Zim se estaba quemando, más y más gotas comenzaron a caer…genial lo que faltaba comenzó a llover.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, ES QUE MI PC TENIA PROBLEMAS TECNICOS Y MI IMAGINACION TAMBIEN SUFRIA PROBLEMAS TECNICOS XD, PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, A PROPOSITO DOS COSAS, 1ª GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS O LAS QUIERO:D, 2ºFELIZ AÑO NUEVO SUMAMENTE ATRASADO!, Y OTRA COSA USTEDES ESTA VEZ ME PUEDEN DAR ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR EL 3ª CAP….NO SE PARA QUE SEA Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y QUE LES PARECIO.**_

Zim corría hacia todas partes desesperado tratando de deshacerse de la lluvia, Dib trataba de ayudar al irken, pero se movía de un lado a otro ¡por Saturno! ¿Cómo lo iba a ayudar? Después de un rato de eterno sufrimiento para Zim, encontró un árbol el cual no dudo ni dos veces en correr a él y cubrirse de la lluvia. Ya protegido comenzó a ver sus quemaduras las que eran no tan graves, a veces han sido peores, bueno nada que una curación no pueda arreglar.

Ahora el problema era ¿Cómo diablos iba a llegar a casa?, y peor aun...la lluvia se hiso más intensa, ¡GENIAL, LO QUE FALTABA! Pero Dib se acerco a él, se saco la gabardina que traía y se la entrego con una sonrisa en el rostro, Zim estaba confundido mirando la gabardina que su "amigo" le ofrecía.

Dib: tonto es para cubrirte, pero si no la quieres te mojaras todo el camino. (Riendo)

Zim:(asustado le quito la gabardina rápidamente) Em… si la voy a necesitar.

Pero como Zim nunca uso una gabardina no sabía cómo colocársela.

Dib: Em Zim así no se coloca.

Zim: espera yo puedo.

Había que admitirlo, Zim se veía muy tierno tratando de colocarse esa gabardina, en eso Dib comienza a ayudar al irken, no iba a esperar todo el día, era muy difícil, Zim se movía para hacer pasar la manga, Dib ayudaba en otra cosa, era todo un lio, en un momento pareciera como se hubiesen abrazado Dib lograba sentir el calor de Zim lo que le causaba una sensación agradable .Bueno hace años Dib comenzó a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia el irken, pero no sentía odio..Sentía amor, le costó dos años descubrir que amaba a Zim pero….ni loco le diría lo que siente hacia él, lo único que le quedaba era fingir odiarlo para que todo pudiera transcurrir normalmente, nadie se podía enterar; después de que Zim ya tenía puesta la gabardina comenzaron a caminar.

No tenían mucho de qué hablar, es más, no tenían nada de qué hablar, un silencio muy incomodo, solo se sentía la lluvia caer, hasta que Dib rompió el silencio.

Dib: ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu casa?

Zim: Em…creo que Gir seguro hará waffles, podríamos jugar ver una película comiendo waffles (N/A tenia hambre no podía dejar de pensar en waffles).

Listo, ya estaban en la casa de Zim lo cual los robo-padres los recibieron como siempre, a excepción de algo.

Robo-padre: ¡Bienvenido a casa hijo!

Robo-madre: veo que trajiste un invitado

Robo-padre: ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu novio?

Dib no evito sonrojarse, es más, parecía un tomate.

Zim: ¡robo-padres retírense! (avergonzado y a la vez furioso)

Los robo-padres se alejaron rompiendo lo que estaba a su paso soltando chispas.

Zim: no te preocupes, solo están defectuosos, dicen cualquier tontería siempre (volteo a un tipo de closet buscar una película tenía toda la cabeza dentro de ella) ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

Dib no respondía.

Zim: ¡oye! No me dejes hablando solo.

El irken volteo para ver que le pasaba a Dib cuando logro ver a el humano, noto que estaban muy cerca, Dib se acercaba mas y mas a él, Zim solo retrocedía, estaba sumamente confundido, ahora el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar hacia el más rápido, el irken comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que topo con la pared (N/A:gracias pared! :D), ahora no tenia escapatoria, Dib sentía a Zim tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, en un acto rápido Dib beso a Zim en los labios, ahora Zim no sabía que pensar, cuando Dib se separo de Zim, no tenía ni idea que decir.

Dib: Zim yo no… es que.

Zim: ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Dib se alegro por saber que Zim no tenía idea que era un beso

Zim: ¿Qué fue eso que me hiciste? Responde.

Dib: Em…eso es lo que hacen los amigos para expresar lo bueno que le caes (Dib no tenía otra excusa, estaba nervioso xD)

Zim: oh, no lo sabía, bueno…

En eso Zim se acerco a Dib y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Zim: tú también me agradas.

En eso llega Gir con unos waffles

Gir: amo, los waffles están… ¡cabezón llegaste!

Zim: si Gir, Dib va a comer waffles con nosotros

Gir: ¡yay!

Luego Gir saco una película con un signo irken y unas letras extrañas en la portada

Gir: veamos este, veamos este. (Agitando la mano que sostenía la película)

Zim: ¿qué es esto? (le quito lo que Gir tenía en sus manos)

El irken no recordaba que era aquel CD, lo miro un momento y (mala idea) comenzó a leer las letras irken en voz alta(N/A: nunca lean cosas en voz alta, ¡nunca!)

Zim: vi-deos de milicia ir-ken de z-im (aunque Zim estaba muy lejos de su planeta ya no lee lenguaje irken con frecuencia)

Zim al reaccionar de lo que decía lo escondió en su espalda un poco sonrojado; ese CD debía traer cosas vergonzosas…bueno de hecho si, hubieron escenas en los que Zim y sus amigos hacían estupideces, los cuales le daría mucha vergüenza y humillación si el humano y Gir lo veían

Zim: Em… ¿veamos otra cosa? He he (muestra una sonrisa forzada)

Dib:(lo mira con malicia, acababa de tener una idea) Zim, ¿Qué es eso?

Zim: nada, solo unos discos inútiles.

Dib: enserio….mientes! (se levanta y se acerca a Zim y trata de quitarle el CD) ¡Gir ayúdame!

Gir: ok

Era una batalla inmensa por ese disco, era lo peor si el humano veía esos archivos, seguramente lo humillaría de por vida, así que saco sus patas metálicas y le levanto por los aires.

Zim: ha….victoria para Zim!

Ah, dulce victoria…bueno esa victoria no duro porque Gir se elevo con Dib en la espalda y le arrebato el disco. Así que Zim guardo sus patas y trataba de quitarle a Dib el archivo más vergonzoso para él. El pelinegro le lanzo a Gir el CD mientras este se sentó sobre él mientras Zim le daba la espalda, además que con los movimientos fuertes de Zim por quitarse al humano de encima comenzó a sentir (Dib) que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, después de reaccionar le ordeno a Gir que reprodujera el CD, ok la humillación para Zim comenzó.

Se mostraban imágenes de Zim con sus amigos haciendo pequeñas fiestas cuando los jefes no estaban por alguna razón, y Zim se comportaba como un estúpido, de una manera que ni Dib hacia visto, y la peor escena…se mostraba que Zim estaba bebiendo un tipo de bebida que lo hacía comportarse más estúpido de lo que estaba hasta caer al suelo inconsciente, en la tierra eso debe ser el alcohol.

Después de ver el video Zim estaba con la cabeza agachada.

Dib: ¿Qué te pasa?

Zim: acabas de ver mi video en donde estaba en la milicia irken, mis secretos más grandes se guardaban allí y tú los viste

Dib: pero si soy tu amigo, además…. ¿tú crees que enserio les diría a los de la escuela que tu…

Zim:(le tapa la boca a Dib con ambas manos)…no lo digas ¿ok?

Dib: está bien.

En eso Dib le da un beso muy pequeño en la boca.

Zim: vaya que te caigo bien.

Dib: si y mucho (se sonroja levemente)

Ambos estaban mirándose con un silencio ensordecedor cuando de pronto, se siente como derriban la puerta de un golpe, era Gaz que estaba con una cara furiosa.

Gaz: debiste llegar a casa hace media hora, sabias que íbamos a ir al cerdo de la pizza para cenar con papá (agarra del cuello a Dib)

Dib: lo lamento Gaz se me olvido…Gaz…necesito….aire

Gaz: está bien te dejare vivir ya que si no voy contigo no iremos a cenar con papá (comienza a arrastrarlo hacia afuera)

Dib: mañana vendré.

Zim: ok… adiós (como si no le interesara que Dib estuviera siendo arrastrado, bueno la verdad no quería meterse con Gaz xD)

Zim comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación la cual se recostó y comenzó a recordar… cuando Dib lo beso, se sentía tan cálido, y por primera vez en humano no apestaba como el suponía que siempre olía, al recordar tan embriagante aroma, su antenas comenzaron a vibrar, pero también detecto un aroma muy idéntico.

Se levanto y comenzó a buscar ese aroma, subió las escaleras, y llego a la ubicación del olor era el sofá, corrió hacia este y encontró la gabardina de Dib, al humano se le había quedado la gabardina que tanto le ayudo a salvarse de esa lluvia infernal.

La tomo entre sus manos y sintió ese mismo aroma, era embriagante, dulce, le encantaba, pero… al parecer no solo la gabardina Llevaba ese aroma, luego de buscar y buscar la otra fuente de el olor se dio cuenta que el llevaba el olor en su ropa, cuando se había colocado la gabardina seguro el aroma de la gabardina se le impregno a la ropa de Zim. Al parecer Zim tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza

¿Por qué la agradaba tanto su olor?

¿Por qué le gustaba su compañía ahora?

¿Por qué cuando Dib lo beso se sintió tan bien?

Pero bueno, no respondería sus preguntas hoy, mañana vendrá su amigo y necesitaba recargar energía. Tomo la gabardina de Dib y la colgó en un perchero y lo guardo, se sentía cansado se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

*en el cerdo de la pizza*

El señor membrana, Gaz y Dib estaban sentados compartiendo un grato momentos ellos tres, pero Dib se veía despistado, al pelinegro siempre disfrutaba al máximo el tiempo que pasaba con su padre, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en algo que no fuera Zim.

Prof. membrana: esperen un poco chicos tengo una llamada de mi colega (se levanta y se va dejando a Dib y Gaz solos)

…

Gaz: ¿y qué tal con tu novio?

Dib: ¡¿Qué, de que me estás hablando?!

Gaz: Dib no soy tonta, siempre supe que pasaría esto, era muy obvio

Dib: bien…pero por favor no se lo relates a papá

Gaz: está bien…solo si me compras un videojuego nuevo

Dib: hecho.

Gaz: ¿qué tal?… ¿le vas a decir que le gustas? (por primera vez Gaz se veía un poco interesada con la vida de su hermano)

Dib: ni loco (N/A: ¡que irónico!)

Luego de que el Prof. membrana volviera todo se volvió un poco incomodo, ya que Dib sabia que su hermana conocía su secreto y se podría contar a su padre cuando quisiera, y eso le preocupaba.

Prof. membrana: ¿Qué les sucede?

Dib y Gaz respondieron un simple "nada" al unísono

Prof. membrana: que bien, bueno ya que terminamos. ¿Nos vamos a casa? tengo muchos proyectos pendientes que hacer.

Ya termino el momento incomodo, Dib por fin estaría encerrado en su habitación y que nadie lo quite de sus pensamientos

…

Al llegar a casa Gaz tomo del cuello a Dib en forma amenazante

Gaz: tu secreto me puede dar ventajas, así que si me molestas o si haces algo que me involucre y me moleste, se lo diré a nuestro padre

Dib: claro…Gaz…..de...Nuevo…sin aire…

Gaz lo soltó y lo dejo en el suelo mientras se iba como si nada hubiese se levanto adolorido y comenzó a subir las escaleras igual para encerrarse en su habitación y dormir, mañana vería a Zim, su soñado Zim, lo cual tenía pensado tal vez decirle lo que siente por el…sería muy difícil la verdad.

Bueno, no iba a pensar en eso ahora, debía dormir, estaba muy cansado, se recostó en su cama, ni se molesto ni en sacarse las botas, y se quedo profundamente dormido

Y solo pensaba que mañana al despertar se iría directo a la casa de su "mejor amigo"

A pasar todo el día.

_**HASTA ACA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, SI LES GUSTO Y LES GUSTARIA COMO CONTINUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, BESOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SGTE CAPITULO.**_


End file.
